This invention relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to a phantom for use in evaluating substance scoring using imaging system-generated images.
Imaging systems include a source that emits signals (including but not limited to x-ray, radio frequency, or sonar signals), and the signals are directed toward an object to be imaged. The emitted signals and the interposed object interact to produce a response that is received by one or more detectors. The imaging system then processes the detected response signals to generate an image of the object.
For example, in computed tomography (CT) imaging, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system and generally referred to as the xe2x80x9cimaging planexe2x80x9d. The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third-generation CT systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. A group of x-ray attenuation measurements, i.e. projection data, from the detector array at one gantry angle is referred to as a xe2x80x9cviewxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9cscanxe2x80x9d of the object comprises a set of views made at different gantry angles during one revolution of the x-ray source and detector. In an axial scan, the projection data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to a two-dimensional slice taken through the object.
One method for reconstructing an image from a set of projection data is referred to in the art as the filtered backprojection technique. This process converts the attenuation measurements from a scan into integers called xe2x80x9cCT numbersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHounsfield unitsxe2x80x9d, which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel on a cathode ray tube display.
To reduce the total scan time required for multiple slices, a xe2x80x9chelicalxe2x80x9d scan may be performed. To perform a xe2x80x9chelicalxe2x80x9d scan, the patient is moved while the data for the prescribed number of slices is acquired. Such a system generates a single helix from a one-fan-beam helical scan. The helix mapped out by the fan beam yields projection data from which images in each prescribed slice may be reconstructed. In addition to reduced scanning time, helical scanning provides other advantages such as improved image quality and better control of contrast.
It is known to use imaging data to identify evidence of disease by detecting and quantifying, i.e. xe2x80x9cscoringxe2x80x9d, substances that may be present in a patient""s system. One known software system, for example, analyzes CT images of the heart to quantify amounts of calcium in coronary regions of interest. Scoring is based upon the volume and Hounsfield unit of a calcified region. A number called the xe2x80x9ccalcium scorexe2x80x9d expresses the quantity of calcium present in the patient""s arterial system.
It would be desirable to provide a method for verifying accuracy of substance-scoring systems. It also would be desirable to provide a method for measuring the validity, reproducibility and repeatability of a substance score for different imaging systems (e.g. CT single-slice or multi-slice), for different scanning methods (e.g. CT helical or axial), and for different image reconstruction algorithms.
There is therefore provided, in one embodiment, a method for evaluating substance scoring, the scoring based on imaging system-generated images of an object having regions of interest due to possible presence of the substance, the method including the steps of simulating the regions of interest using a phantom having a plurality of volumes, each volume having dimensions simulating dimensions of a region of interest, each volume having a density representative of a substance density; generating images of the phantom; scoring the substance based on the phantom images; and comparing results of the substance scoring to expected phantom-image results.
The above-described phantom and method allow a scoring system user to verify substance scoring accuracy and to compare scores resulting from different imaging systems, scanning methods and reconstruction algorithms.